


three and a half confessions (you take my breath away)

by hoshizora (lovewing)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, airhead tae is cutest tae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewing/pseuds/hoshizora
Summary: Tae thought Rimi was adorable. From the way she tucked her hair behind her ear when she was trying to nail a particularly difficult part on her bass to the way her entire expression melted as soon as she bit into a chocolate cornet -- Tae thought she was absolutely, utterly, incredibly adorable.





	three and a half confessions (you take my breath away)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this fic in one sitting while avoiding studying for finals.
> 
> some dialogue taken directly from rimi and tae's conversations in bang dream! girls band party. minor spoilers for the poppin'party fireworks festival event too!

Tae thought Rimi was adorable. From the way she tucked her hair behind her ear when she was trying to nail a particularly difficult part on her bass to the way her entire expression melted as soon as she bit into a chocolate cornet -- Tae thought she was absolutely, utterly, incredibly adorable.

At first, it was just an observation she had silently made while looking at her during one of their first rehearsals. But then she made the same observation every single time she saw her, and now it had become a natural part of her daily thought process. _Rimi is adorable, Rimi is cute, Rimi smells nice, Rimi is just like a fluffy rabbit._

_I like Rimi._

Of course, Tae didn’t hold back verbally either. “You’re cute, Rimi.” She had said once when they were sitting next to each other on a bench during lunchtime. Rimi had flushed immediately ( _just like a ripe tomato,_ Tae had thought fondly) and only managed to squeak out an embarrassed “ _Otae-chan!_ ” in response.

She never really managed to say much more than that. Rimi wasn’t too used to direct compliments, after all, even though Tae couldn’t understand why. Frankly, she thought that Rimi deserved all of the compliments in the world. 

“Saaya,” Tae said once while they were alone in the studio, “How do I tell Rimi I like her?”

Saaya paused in the middle of packing her drumsticks. Tae looked at her expectantly, gaze unwavering.  

“I think you should tell her in a way that you feel is right.” Saaya finally said, grinning a bit at her abstract answer, “You’re a very honest girl, Otae. She’d get it.”

“Hm.” Tae responded, clearly deep in thought, “What I feel is right, huh?”

 

* * *

  
Yamabuki Bakery wasn’t very crowded that afternoon. Tae sat down at one of the tables directly outside the bakery, chewing the chocolate cornet she was holding with an intense amount of concentration. After all, it was a taste that Rimi loved so much, so Tae figured she would try to eat it like she would.

“Are you having a chocolate cornet too, Otae-chan?” Rimi’s voice was so soft that it took Tae a few moments to realize that she was actually there. She took a seat beside Tae, holding her own chocolate cornet.

 _This is my chance._ Tae thought, _Confess in a way that feels right_.

“Yeah,” Tae replied, smiling, “You always look so happy when you eat them.”

Rimi would definitely understand her feelings, right?

“I do?!” Rimi sputtered, cheeks turning red immediately. She took a bite of her cornet, and the embarrassment on her expression was immediately replaced with pure bliss. “Mmmm, so good.” She said, taking another bite.

“Mmmm, so good.” Tae echoed after a bite of her own. 

The fiery blush returned to Rimi’s cheeks, “Otae-chan, are you copying me?”

Tae nodded, “I thought they might taste even better if I eat them like you do.”

Rimi just lowered her head, ears and neck turning even a deeper shade of red, “Otae-chan!”

Did Rimi receive her feelings? Tae wasn’t sure. How much more obvious could she make it to her? She had even copied her exact expression and words while eating a chocolate cornet. Wasn’t that telling enough?

“They do taste better.” Tae commented, offering Rimi an encouraging smile, “Thank you, Rimi. I’ll eat them just like you from now on.”

Rimi finally returned her smile -- albeit shyly -- and Tae felt her heart burst.

_I like you, Rimi._

 

* * *

 

After trekking up the hill with Saaya, Tae had finally found Arisa sitting by the shrine, watching the fireworks. The entire band had gotten separated while trying to face the crowds of the fireworks festival, and Tae and Saaya had finally made it to Arisa’s secret spot.

It didn’t take long for Rimi and Kasumi to find them either. Tae watched as Rimi shuddered in fright after each explosion of a firework.  She wanted to hug her, to envelop her in warmth and safety so that she wouldn’t be afraid of the explosions anymore. Instead, she outstretched her hand towards her. 

“Rimi,” Tae said, “Hand.”

Rimi looked away from the fireworks and at Tae’s outstretched hand. “Wh-what about it?” She asked, looking at her in confusion.

“My hand...you should hold it. It’ll help you relax.” Tae inclined her head to the side, keeping her arm outstretched.

“O-Otae chan…” Rimi trailed off, before reaching forward and intertwining her fingers with Tae’s.

Rimi’s hand felt so small in her palm. Tae glanced down at their interlocked hands. Butterflies swarmed her stomach, and she felt a warmth spread throughout her body like tendrils of a fire. It reminded her of how she felt when she pet and held her rabbits. They were so soft.

Rimi was so soft.

She looked past Rimi only to catch Saaya’s stare. Saaya offered her an encouraging smile before turning away from them.

“Do you feel better?” Tae asked Rimi.

“A little bit…” Rimi trailed off, squeezing Tae’s hand when another colorful firework exploded in the sky.

Tae wasn’t sure if this counted as a confession. She hadn’t intended it to be one -- she just wanted to hold Rimi’s hand to help her. She looked down at their joined hands, as if she could silently will her feelings towards her through their connected fingers. 

She looked back up at Rimi, who was now staring up at the sky, her entire face alight with the glow of the fireworks. She was so pretty and bright, like a lamp that shone in the middle of a dark street, or a star atop of a Christmas tree. They seemed like such mundane comparisons, but it was exactly how Tae felt.

Perhaps this counted as half a confession.

 _I like you, Rimi._ Tae thought, squeezing her hand.

 

* * *

 

“It’s so pretty, like the sound of a wind chime.”

Tae and Rimi were downtown after school, near the coffee shop. A metal wind chime hung near the entrance of the coffee shop, tinkling softly every time the breeze picked up. It reminded Tae of Rimi’s name, of Rimi’s gentle laugh.

“What is?” Rimi asked.

“Rimirin.” Tae told her, smiling.

 As expected, Rimi blushed beet red almost instantly. “Huh?” She sputtered.

“The sound rolls so nicely.” Tae explained, “Rimirin, Rimirin.” Her name sounded like a song. Tae felt a sudden urge to grab her guitar, to create a melody out of her name.

“Otae-chan, stop repeating my name!” Rimi said, but Tae saw her smile as she looked away.

“But I like your name.” Tae told her, “It’s so nice to say. Rimirin, Rimirin.” She hummed.

Rimi giggled suddenly, shaking her head. “That’s embarrassing, Otae-chan.”

“Even your laugh.” Tae said, “Even your laugh sounds like a windchime. Everything about you is so pretty, Rimi.”

“Otae-chan!” Rimi gasped, “You’re going too far now!”

“Am I?” Tae mused, “I’m just saying the truth.”

Tae watched as Rimi looked away from her yet again. Even though she was embarrassed, she didn’t seem angry. Tae wondered if she knew how she felt. Did she make it obvious enough? Did she communicate her feelings properly? Did Rimi like her back?

 _Rimirin, Rimirin._ Tae hummed in her head, _I like you, Rimirin._

* * *

 

 

“I’m not sure if my confessions are working.” Tae told Saaya, frowning slightly, “I’ve tried to tell her in ways that feel right, but they’re all duds.” 

Saaya leaned back against the wall of the studio, crossing her arms over her chest. “How have you been confessing?”

Tae slung her guitar case over her shoulder. “Well,” She began, “I ate a chocolate cornet just like how she would, I held her hand, and I told her her name sounded like a wind chime.” She counted each confession off with her fingers, “Maybe the hand holding one didn’t really count, but the other two definitely did.”

Saaya stared at her for a good second before she burst out into laughter.

“Is there something funny?” Tae asked, inclining her head. 

It took several moments before Saaya regained her breath. “You’re so sweet, Otae.” She said simply, shaking her head, “So sweet. You must really like Rimirin.”

“Of course I do,” Tae said, as if that was the most obvious statement in the world, “I really like Rimi.”

“Have you actually told her that, though?” Saaya asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Tae was already forming “of course” with her lips when she clamped her mouth shut. _Had_ she told Rimi that she liked her? She thought it was pretty clear every time.

“Oh.” She finally said, realization dawning upon her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Otae-chan?!” Rimi asked as soon as she opened the door to the school rooftop. Otae had sent her an ominous and eerily serious text -- so serious, in fact, that Rimi rushed up to the rooftop immediately.

Tae was looking out at the school grounds that sprawled beneath them. She turned away from the fence, looking at Rimi.

“Are you okay?” Rimi asked, eyes widening. She leaned her hand against the wall near the door, still trying to catch her breath from her sprint up the stairs.

“Yes.” Tae replied, “Do I not look okay?” She glanced down at her school uniform, wondering if there was something unseemly or out of place.

“No, it’s just...it’s just that you told me to come up here right away, I thought there was some sort of emergency.” Rimi explained herself in a single breath, before she finally allowed herself a giant sigh of relief, “I’m so glad you’re okay, Otae-chan.”

Tae smiled gently. She hadn’t meant to worry Rimi, but she was so focused on confessing that she hadn’t known how else to tell her.

“Well, I called you up here because it’s where it always happens in manga.” Tae explained.

Rimi just stared at her blankly.

“Where what always happens in manga?” She finally asked after a stretch of silence.

Tae opened her mouth, ready to say the words that had become so commonplace in her thoughts that they had just naturally become apart of _her_ , Hanazono Tae. _I like you, Rimi._

But no words came out.

“Otae-chan?” Rimi asked nervously, stepping forward, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Tae frowned. Why couldn’t she say it? She had never had trouble with saying her true feelings before. Why was it so difficult now? Why wouldn’t it come out?

Rimi was walking closer. She kept taking uncertain steps forward until she was right in front of her.

“I…” Tae began, blinking repeatedly. Why? Why was there a lump in her throat? It was like Rimi’s mere presence was stealing her voice and taking her breath away.

“Your hands are shaking.” Rimi commented.

Before Tae could pull them behind her back, Rimi had leaned forward and grabbed one of Tae’s hands with both of her own. 

“What are you doing, Rimi?” Tae asked quietly.

Rimi’s ears were turning pink, but she looked up and stared into Tae’s eyes directly, “Helping you relax, just like what you did for me back at the fireworks festival.” A pause, “Don’t be afraid, Otae-chan. I can listen to anything you want to say.”

Tae immediately felt her shoulders relax and her throat loosen, as if she had managed to finally swallow that invisible lump that had been stuck.

Tae lifted her free hand and wrapped it around Rimi’s. She felt her tense.

“Do you like holding my hands?” Tae asked.

“W-what kind of question is that?” Rimi stammered, “Of course I like it.”

“Well,” Tae said, “I like _you_ , Rimi.”

It was as if time stopped -- or rather, it was like Rimi had frozen in place. Tae watched as Rimi remained unmoving. Did she somehow break her?

Rimi finally blinked. Tae could visualize the gears in her brain whirring and spinning, trying to process what was happening. Even the gears in Rimi’s brain would be cute.

“I think you’re adorable.” Tae continued, smiling as she held Rimi’s hands even tighter, “I think the way you tuck your hair behind your ear when you play the bass is really cute. I think the way you smile you have on your face when you eat a chocolate cornet is cute, too. I think your name sounds pretty and that your laugh sounds like a song.” A pause, “And I know for sure that I like you, Rimi.”

“I…” Rimi began, looking up at Tae. Her eyes were shimmering, as if she was ready to cry any second. 

“Are you sad?” Tae asked, face immediately falling.

“No!” Rimi pulled her hands away to wipe at the tears that had welled up at the corners of her eyes, “I’m not sad at all. I’m happy. I’m so happy, Otae-chan.” She hiccuped, “I like you too.”

“You do?” Tae asked, eyes widening. She hadn’t actually thought this far ahead. She had wanted Rimi to like her back, but she hadn’t expected that it would actually _happen_.

“Yes.” Rimi said, wiping the last of her tears, “I always tell you Otae-chan! That you’re so cool and beautiful when you play the guitar, that you’re so kind and dependable, that you’re so pretty and that I’m always grateful for you.” She laughed suddenly.

 _Like a wind chime_. Tae thought immediately, smiling.

“We feel the same then.” She said, “What now?”

Rimi paused, “What do you mean?”

“Well, we both like each other, right? What do we do now?” Tae suddenly wished she read more romance manga, or that the romance manga she read actually reached the point of a successful confession.

Rimi flushed a deep red. “I...I don’t…” She stammered helplessly, “I don’t know.”

“We can get married?” Tae suggested bluntly.

“Otae-chan!” Rimi squealed, burying her face in her hands immediately.

“I guess we’re too young for that.” Tae added as a disappointed afterthought, “And I’m not quite yet ready to walk down the aisle.” 

“Me neither,” Rimi said, “H...how about we just take things one step at a time?” 

“Okay.” Tae nodded agreeably, “That sounds reasonable.” A pause, “Here’s step two, then.”

She reached forward and brushed Rimi’s bangs to the side. She felt Rimi tense underneath her hand. Tae leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“You’re soft, Rimirin.” Tae hummed, leaning back. Her cheeks felt warm and her heart felt as if it was running a marathon. She rather liked this feeling. She liked it almost as much as she liked Rimi. 

Rimi looked up at her. Even though her eyes still looked a bit nervous, she was smiling. It was the biggest smile Tae had ever seen from her -- perhaps it even matched the caliber of her chocolate cornet smiles.

“Me too.” Rimirin said, her voice so quiet that it was barely above a breathless whisper, “Let me kiss you too.”

Tae nodded and complied silently, leaning down so that Rimi could easily reach her forehead. Instead, she felt shaky hands cup her jaw, gently pulling her face down until Rimi was close, much closer than she had ever been before --

Her lips were soft and warm and a thousand other things at once. Tae blinked, not even realizing that they were kissing until Rimi leaned back, her face tomato-red. “I did it!” She whispered under her breath triumphantly, as if Tae couldn’t hear (but she very obviously did).

Tae laughed, leaning forward to grab Rimi’s hands yet again. She stared directly into her eyes, time saying it with as much confidence and certainty as she usually did in her thoughts --

“I like you, Rimi.”


End file.
